


What if Scabbers turned yellow?

by OphyBoing



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 17:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OphyBoing/pseuds/OphyBoing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Ron's attempt to turn Scabbers yellow was a little bit more successful than in cannon? Just a little one shot. Hope you like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What if Scabbers turned yellow?

“Oh are you doing magic? Let’s see then.”  
Ron cleared his throat pointed his wand at Scabbers, and said “Sunshine, Daisies, Butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow!”   
There was a flash of grey smoke, and when it cleared, Harry saw that Scabbers was bright yellow. Ron seemed shocked; he had evidently not expected it to work.  
“Wow” said the girl “That’s supposed to be really advanced transfiguration, we don’t start colour changing until 4th year. I only know a few simple spells, like reparo, and alohamora.” she took a deep breath “I’m Hermione Granger by the way, who are you?” her attention was focused completely on Ron, she seemed to have forgotten Harry existed.  
“uh, Ron Weasley, and that’s Harry Potter” he said, pointing at Harry  
“Really? Wow, I’ve read all about you” she had noticed Harry again “You’re in loads of books, can you do any magic yet?”  
“Erm, no, not really” mumbled Harry  
“Oh, well I’m sure Ron and I can help you when we start learning spells. Anyway, have you seen a toad?”  
“No” said Ron, he seemed rather pleased at being able to do something Harry couldn’t “but I think there are spells that can find it, my brother’s a prefect, he’ll help. C’mon, let’s go and find him.”  
From that moment on Harry, Ron and Hermione were close friends. Neville Longbottom shared a boat with them and he too became their friend. Ron worked hard at Hogwarts, the boost in his confidence had greatly weakened his inferiority complex, he found that he was good at his lessons. And Ron became not just another Weasley, but a great wizard in his own right. All because of a failed joke spell, accidental magic, and a desire to impress a bushy-haired, buck-toothed, know-it-all, who prompted him into performing advanced magic.

And the rest, as they say, is history…


End file.
